


Appreciation

by soulofme



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, M/M, Mostly Gen, Teenagers, there's just like a cheek kiss, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofme/pseuds/soulofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing wrong with thanking someone, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something short that I couldn't get out of my head for some reason

When Levi finds him, Eren’s sitting outside on the swings. Why Eren likes going there so much Levi will never know, but for now he decides not to question it.

Eren’s lightly rocking back and forth, and when Levi gets close enough he sees the bright white headphones stuck in the brunet’s ears. He snags one between his fingers and sits down heavily on the other swing.

“Hey!” Eren cries, but he relaxes when he sees Levi sitting beside him. “Really, Levi?”

Levi shrugs and drops the earbud. Eren grabs it and pulls the other one out of his ear, shoving them into his pockets. The breeze picks up around them, and Eren exhales quietly.

“How are you feeling?” Levi asks.

Eren stares up at the sky.

“Okay,” he says, and his voice cracks. He looks at Levi then, “You?”

“Fine,” Levi replies back. He licks his lips and kicks lightly at the wood chips beneath his feet.

“Levi,” Eren says. The dark-haired teen looks at him. “Thanks.”

Levi shrugs again.

“I didn’t want to see you get suspended,” he says, and pauses. “ _Again_.”

“But now your clean record is gone,” Eren mumbles. “Was it really worth it?”

“Someone had to put Kirschstein in his place,” Levi says, and his voice carries a hint of finality to it.

“Yeah, I guess,” Eren replies. He sighs and presses his feet against the ground so that he stops rocking. “I’m just happy that I won’t get in trouble for another fight.”

“See?” Levi says. “Things always work out.”

“Hm,” Eren hums. He chews his lip. Before he knows what he’s doing, he leans over and presses his lips against Levi’s cheek.

The dark-haired teen’s eyes widen. His cheeks flush, but luckily for him it’s chilly out so hopefully Eren will think it’s from the cold. He resists the urge to reach up and press his fingers against his burning cheek.

“What was that for?” he asks, his voice quiet. He looks over at Eren curiously.

The other boy grins.

“Thanks,” he says again. Levi clears his throat awkwardly.

“You already said that,” he says slowly. Eren shakes his head.

“No,” Eren smiles softly. “Thanks for everything.”

Levi stares at the ground after that. His face grows even warmer.

“Idiot,” he grumbles, almost affectionately.

Eren just laughs and links their pinkies together.


End file.
